


We are Cadmus

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Heavy Angst, aside from clexa of course, cuz they are like the most adorable thing in the world, no slow burn, with maybe a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Tell me, do you interview every villain that comes across National City, and then use the information you got to blackmail them, Kara Danvers?”“Only the pretty ones,”“Fuck you,”“I could, if you want me to,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me questions on tumblr @andreabaileyhc  
> [Tumblr](https://andreabaileyhc.tumblr.com/)

**Chapter 1**

Heroes have morals.

That was what her mom told her before she was jetted off into space, away from Krypton.

Away from… home?

Could she really call this place, where she was continuously neglected, abused and kept to aside, trained to be a monster, to be a secret weapon for her mom and dad, home?

She doesn’t think so.

Good bye Krypton.

Hello Earth.

 

*****

 

She walked up to the doors of Cat.Co.

Cat was in her office when she got in.

Cat looked up from her work. She really didn’t know what to do with Kara. She is quiet and closed off, never really interacting with any of the co-workers aside from James Olsen, who was obviously attracted to her, even though Kara never showed any signs of affection, always turning him down when he flirted with her.

Kara was an enigma.

She just doesn’t understand her.

“You wanted to see me, Miss Grant?” Kara said, standing by the door.

Standing up, she walked to the cabinet lodged to the wall and poured herself a cup of wine. “ Yes,” She said, talking a sip of her wine,” As I’m pretty sure that you know, Lena Luthor is in town, and I want you, Cat.Co’s best reporter, to go and interview her,” Sitting back down in her seat, she looked at Kara, whose eyes looked just about murderous. “I trust that this will not be a problem to you?” She asked, eyebrows raised, surprised by her reaction.

Kara shook her head no, gritting her teeth.

“Good, for the interview starts at 2:15, you better start planning your interview before it’s too late,” She looked back at her computer and started typing. A few minutes later, she heard Kara slowly shuffle away.

Looking up, she stared at the place where Kara was just a few minutes ago.

“Oh Kara,” She said, thinking about the murderous look on Kara’s face just a few minutes ago,” What am I going to do with you?”

 

*****

 

_“Kara,” J’onn said, walking up to her._

_Kara turned and looked at him, the smile reserved for TV plastered on her face,” Yes?”_

_“Lena Luthor is in National City,” He said, watching her reactions carefully._

_Kara stilled. Turning around, she whispered under her breath,” I’ll deal with her,” Her voice was quiet, and he could hear the thinly covered threat underneath her tone._

_With that said she gracefully sauntered towards the window and flew off into the sky._

 

*****

 

Kara sat at her desk and looked at her computer screen.

Blank.

She couldn’t concentrate.

Which is impossible, because her head was always in the game.

She greeted her teeth and switched her computer off. Climbing the stairs to the roof, she ripped her clothes off, reveling her Supergirl suit, and jumped into the sky.

The air helped clear her mind and body.

Oh she was so going to get her revenge.

After everything Lillian Luthor did to her, she deserved that much.

 

*****

 

_Lena Luthor sat at her office, overlooking the city skyline of National City, while twirling her bottle of wine in her hand._

_Her phone rang, breaking the tranquil silence._

_Scowling, she picked up her phone and looked at the ID._

_Cat Grant._

_Sighing, she placed her glass of wine on her desk, and pressed the answer button._

_“Hello?”_

_“Lena Luthor,” Cat purred on the other line,” I hope that you are accommodating well in National City,”_

_Usually, Lena would put on her CEO act, and think of some witty comeback to say to her, but today, she was just tired._

_“Cut the crap, Cat,” She huffed,” Why did you call?”_

_There was silence on the other line for a moment._

_“I want to have an interview with you tomorrow,”_

_She raised her eyes,” Is the Cat Grant coming to give me a interview? I must say that I’m really flattered,”_

_Cat sighed,” Not me, I’m setting you up with one of Cat.Co’s best reporters, Kara Danvers, the interview starts at 2:15 in the afternoon,” She heard typing on the other end,” I’m sure that you are free during that time?”_

_Lena bit her cheeks because nope, Cat Grant is not taking no as an answer._

_“I’ll see what I can do about it,” She said,” Is this all you have to say? Or is there something else?”_

_Her answer was Cat hanging up on her._

 

*****

 

“Go,” Kara shouted, as she ripped out the door of the car. The alien passengers inside scrambled out and fled, leaving Kara along with the masked man that tormented her for the past month.

Cyborg Superman was what he called himself. Kara snorted, this man is a disgrace to her Cousin’s name.

Cyborg Superman shot a jet of kryptonite light towards her direction, making her throw down the car door and jump up into the sky, her cape rippling in the air, her full-body suit inches away from having a hole in it. She shot a jet of laser out of her eyes, and watched as he stumbled back, his chest smoking. But that still wasn’t enough to stop him.

Kara gritted her teeth; she is going to be late for her interview with Lena Luthor.

 

*****

 

Kara trudged up the steps leading to the elevator that is going to bring her to Lena’s office. The battle with Cyborg Superman was tiring, and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle into her bed with her Supergirl onesie, given to her by Alex for her birthday.

Sighing, she got out of the elevator and walked towards the receptionist, she body hurting after a long day of battle.

The receptionist, whose name tag says that she was Jess, ushered her into the office once she told her her name. Opening the doors, she walked in, and froze.

Lena Luthor was sitting in her chair, wearing a pencil skirt and a blouse, her hair down and her lips covered with cherry red lipstick. Her jaw line stood out and looked it could cut through steel.

But what made Kara’s world freeze were her eyes.

Her green, piercing eyes that bored into her blue ones. Eyes that looked into her very soul and made her feel bare. The way she could get lost into the forest her eyes held.

But there was also something else. Kara could see it in Lena’s eyes; they held some sort of sadness in them. A sadness that she could understand and relate to. For she had seen the sadness before: In her eyes when she looked into the mirror.

She sucked in a breath and steeled herself, _she is the enemy, and you have to concentrate._

She put on a tired smile on her face as she set her bag down and put her hand out,” Miss Luthor, it’s nice to see you,”

“Please. Call me Lena,” Lena stood up from her seat and shook her hand.

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena-“

“Kara it is,” Lena said, smoothing her skirt before sitting down on her chair.

Kara sat down across from Lena and took out her notebook. Flipping through the pages, she finally got to the questions she wrote down earlier for Lena.

“So,” She said, “What was the reason for moving away from Metropolis and coming all the way to National City?”

Lena pursed her lips,” There is nothing left for me in Metropolis except of my brother’s shadow everywhere I go and everything that I do. National City allows a fresh start for me and the company.”

Kara tilted her head,” Moving here, how did you feel knowing that Supergirl is the hero of National City?”

Lena smiled,” I’m glad that National City has Supergirl to save the day,”

“Not something you would expect a Luthor to say,”

Lena’s eyes flashed with something familiar,” I was never a Luthor to begin with; Lionel had an affair with my mom, who then died in a car crash. Lionel then adopted me to look good for the paparazzi,” She said bitterly.

 

*****

 

Lena sucked in her breath, why did she just say that?

Nobody knew about the fact that she was adopted, Lionel made sure of that.

And yet, there was something about Kara that made her feel warm and fuzzy.

Safe.

Something she hasn’t felt for God knows how long.

It was probably the way she held herself, like she had to support the whole world. Or maybe it was her look of understanding, instead of the pitiful looks she received from Lex.

No.

That wasn’t it.

It was her eyes. The way her eyes were full of sadness and exhaustion. It was wistful and filled with longing. But for what, she doesn’t know.

Her sky blue eyes that looked through the window to her whole entire life.

So it is true when they say that your eyes are the windows to your soul.

She shook her head,” I’m sorry, I don’t know what come over me for a second-,”

“I was adopted when I was only 12. My mom and dad were abusive and neglected me ever since I was a kid. They would take me out to parties to look good for the sponsors. To everyone, we were the perfect family, and I was the school’s poster child,” She shook her head, “Don’t worry, I won’t write this down in the article, your secret is safe with me,”

Lena opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. She smiled,” Thank you, if it was anyone else, they would have taken the opportunity to exploit me,”

“Well I’m not just everyone,” Kara said, a small smile playing at her mouth.

“No,” Lena, a smile on her lips too,” You’re not,”

They sat there staring at each other for what felt like an eternity, until Kara’s phone rang. 

Kara jumped a bit, before reaching into her bag and fishing her phone out.

“Oh no,” The fear was evident in her eyes,” Emm, sorry, but I got to go, my sister is in trouble and I need to help her-“

“Please,” Lena gestured towards the door,” Go help your sister. But I look forward for the next interview,”

At that, Kara smiled,” Me too,”

“May we meet again, Kara Danvers,”

“May we meet again, Lena Luthor,”

 

*****

 

Kara groaned as she landed on her apartment floor. Alex’s call was about none other than Cyborg Superman.

All she wanted to do was take a hot relaxing shower.

After an hour spent in the bathroom, she changed into her sweats and climbed into bed.  

_Kara squeezed her eyes shut as the girls’ cries filled the room._

_Lillian Luthor stood next to her and smiled at the girl chained up to the bench, withering and screaming for mercy,” Give the girl the serum,” Lillian said,” She is ready,”_

“NO!” Kara shouted, jolting up in her bed, her whole body drenched with sweat, hair sticking to her face.

She superspeed around her house, changing out of her clothes and into her Supergirl outfit, which is a blue full-body suit with the House of El logo. On her back was a red cape, courtesy of Kal-El, a.k.a Superman, and she also wore a knee high brown leather boots with a knife hidden in each one.

Jumping out of her apartment window, she flew into the night sky and took a deep breath. The air was cool and refreshing, a breeze blowing into her face, as her heartbeat slowly slowed down.

She doesn’t know what possessed her, but as she flow through the city and took note of her surroundings, she noticed that she was right in front of L-Corp. The lights in Lena’s office were still on.

She hovered by the window for a few minutes, before landing on the balcony, and knocked on Lena’s office window.

She watched as Lena’s head snapped up in surprise, and turned around in her chair, a flash of something that Kara doesn’t know what it was passed through her eyes. Before she could think about it, Lena had already left her seat and was opening the door to let her in.

“You do know that isn’t a door, right, Supergirl?”

“Well technically it is, it just isn’t the main one. Which I don’t think will be a good idea to use, considering your employees out there,”

“Don’t want to be seen with a Luthor?”

“It’s not that,”

“Then may I ask what the hero of National City is doing here in my office?”

“Can’t sleep,”

“Why? Are you scared that I’ll pull a Lex Luthor and kill all my employees to gain your attention? So you decided to come here and check on me?”

“You weren’t a Luthor to begin with,”

“Tell me, do you interview every villain that comes across National City, and then use the information you got to blackmail them, Kara Danvers?”

“Only the pretty ones,”

“Fuck you,”

“I could, if you want me to,”

“…”

“How did you know who I am?”

“Your eyes,”

“My eyes?”

“Yes,”

“What about them?”

“Your eyes makes me feel vulnerable,”

“I could say the same about you,”

“Care to tell me your story, Supergirl?”

“Only if you tell me yours?”

“Deal,”

Kara stared at the green orbs in front of her, ”You might not like what you hear,”

”Try me,”

Kara didn’t answer; instead, she pulled down the zip in the front of her suit that ran from bottom of her throat to her hips. Pulling her suit off, she turned around and showed Lena her back.

 

*****

 

Lena’s jaw dropped.

“Oh god, Kara…”

Lena raised a shaky hand, and traced the scars that ran along Lena’s back. The scars crisscrossed along her back, white against her tan skin.

“What happened?” She said, voice full of disbelief and horror.

“My mom and dad were from a long line of royals. A lot of people were against them, because they gained a lot of dirty money. So to ensure their safety, they trained me to be a killing machine ever since I could walk. When I turned 10, my aunt Astra had me undergo a brainwashing routine, which made me unable to experience emotions or pain. My parents started to send me on assassin missions, taking the people against them out of the picture. Then Krypton exploded, and I was sent down to Earth. But before my cousin could find me, Cadmus found me first.  The head of Cadmus is a doctor, she patched me up and made me feel again, physically and emotionally. There, they tortured me for a year or two, trying to find a way to end a Super without the help of kryptonite. After a lot of experiments, they found out that injecting my blood into human’s bloodstream can turn them into Kryptonians. But the change was only  temporary, and the test subjects all died in the end. They wanted to find a way to make the change infinitive. So they tortured a teenage girl until her body was fit for my blood. Till this day, I still don’t know what happened to the girl. In the end, the organization that I now work for found me and rescued me. And do you know who the head of Cadmus is?” She asked Lena.

Lena shook her head.

“Lillian Luthor,”

Lena’s world stopped.

No.

“In the end, Lillian was killed, and along with it, Cadmus fell too,” Kara swallowed and looked at Lena, the pain evident in her eyes.

Lena flinched away from Kara, ashamed for being a Luthor. She looked at the floor and felt her eyes start to get moist, ”I’m sorry,” She whispered, “I understand if you hate me,”

Kara shook her head, “I don’t hate you Lena, quite the opposite, actually,” Looking at the cloak hanging from the wall across from them, she smiled, ”It’s late, why don’t I fly you back home?”

Lena smiled, “Just let me get my things,”

 

*****

 

Kara stepped on to the balcony and took a deep breath. After telling Lena everything, she felt… free. Something that she hasn’t felt for in a long time, every since she woke up emotionally in Cadmus’ lab, and remembered all the kills she has done. Turning around, she watched as Lena locked the balcony.

Lena turned and walked towards her. Wrapping her arms around her neck, she leaned back and let Kara catch her, slipping her arms under her legs and carrying her bridal style. After whispering her address to Kara,” She then whispered,” Take me home, Supergirl,”

 

*****

 

Kara landed on the balcony leading to her penthouse. Setting her down, Kara looked at the sky and said,” Well, I should probably get going…”

“No,” Lena said, gripping her wrist lightly,” Stay with me,”

Kara looked down from the midnight sky and stared at her,” Ok,” She whispered.

Opening her balcony door, the tow of them slipped inside and Lena locked the door behind them. As she walked passed Kara towards the kitchen, she threw off her jacket and bag on the sofa, she said,” Could I get you a drink or anything-“

“You still haven’t told me your story yet,” Her voice was quiet and soft, seeping through her body, leaving her aching for more of that soft velvet.

Turning around slowly to face her, she said, ”You might not like what you hear,”

”Try me,”

She smiled, and took a deep breath. Slowing her breathing, she then lightly jumped into the air. But instead of falling, she stayed up there, floating above Kara. She watched, as range of emotions flashed across her eyes.

“You,” She said, voice full of awe,” You were the girl.”

Lena smiled and landed on the floor again,” Guilty as charged,” She said, shrugging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena chuckled, who would have guessed, the hero of National City is actually a cuddler. Instead of bothering in waking Kara up, she chose to lay in content next to Kara, ruffling her baby hairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumble @andreabaileyhc

**Chapter 2**

 

*****

 

Landing on the floor, Lena walked over to the dumbfounded Supergirl and pulled her along to the kitchen island. Sitting Kara down on the barstool, she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. Taking out two wine glasses, she poured the wine into it. She then pushed one of the glasses to Kara, and took a seat across from her.

Kara stared at the glass, “What happened?” She asked in a horse voice.

Lena swallowed,” After my biological mother died in a car crash, Lionel Luthor adopted me to stop the press from hounding me and learning that he cheated on Lillian. I was only 12 years old. Lionel didn’t give a damn about me, so Lillian used me as a test subject in Cadmus. She had a mask on every time I saw her, so I didn’t know that it was Lillian. When your organization came to save you, Lillian already injected me with your blood, and had whisked me to the other side of the globe, where she kept doing experiments on me, since I was the only Kryptonian available. Then the day came that Lex Luthor was sent to prison, and Lillian became depressed. She stopped coming to see me, which allowed me to regain my strength to run away. I came back and went to college, before taking over L-Corp. To this day I still don’t know what happened to Lillian.”

Kara frowned, “But the organization that I worked for told me that Lillian Luthor was dead when they stormed the building to rescue me,”

Lena laughed bitterly,” When it comes to someone like Lillian Luthor, you can never be so sure about her. She could be alive for all we know,”

Kara sighed, “I’ll tell my boss to look into it,” She paused,” Lena, Lillian injected my blood into you, that means that you are Kryptonian,” Her eyes widened, ”You have my powers. Oh my god, Lena, you have my powers!” She looked at Lena with fear in her eyes, “If my boss hears about this, he will have a field day. Lena, you could absolutely not tell people about this. My cousin will use this as an excuse to lock you up,”

Lena laughed, ”Kara, you don’t have to worry about me. I survived on my own just fine for years,”

“Promise me, Lena,” Kara said, her voice a whisper, full of worry and fear,” Promise me,”

Lena’s voice got stuck in her throat, making her only able to nod her reply.

Once Kara saw her nod, her posture instantly relaxed.

“Good,” She croaked.

 

*****

 

They stayed up talking for an hour or two, until Kara started to yawn.

Lena looked up at the clock, “Oh my god, it’s already 2 o’clock,”

Kara nodded sleepily, “Yeah, I should probably get going,” She said, yawning as she walked towards the balcony. She stopped by the door and turned to say goodbye to Lena, when she felt a hand lightly grab her wrist.

“No,” Lena said, her eyes full of hope and longing, “Stay,”

Kara swallowed, “Ok,”

Gripping her wrist, Lena led her into her room. When they got in, Lena shut the door behind her, and pulled Kara into her walk-in closet. Taking her clothes, Lena walked to the bathroom and locked the door, letting Kara have her own privacy.

Kara looked around the closet, and in the end pulled out a pair of sweats, shedding her suit and donning the comfortable home clothes. Walking out of the closet, she set her suit on the desk table, and laid on Lena’s bed waiting for her to come out.

When Lena came out, Kara choked on her own breath. Lena is breath taking. She wore a T-shirt that hung lose on her slender frame, making the shirt hang loose on one shoulder, and a pair of boy shorts that showed off her long, smooth, pale porcelain legs. Kara felt a rush of heat grow at the base of her belly, making her full of want and longing. Grimacing, she shook her head to clear the dirty thoughts, and scooted over the bed.

Lena climbed in, closing the lights while pulling the blankets up at the same time. As the two laid there on the bed, their breathing slowing mixing together, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her body flat against her chest, tucking Lena’s head under her chin.

The two fell asleep, to the sounds of each other’s heartbeats, a soft lulling thud that kept the nightmares away.

 

*****

 

Lena woke up the next morning felling more refreshed than she ever had. Turning around, she got up, only to be pulled back into bed by a pair of strong arms. Smiling, she twisted her body till she faced Kara.

What she saw made her gay little heart flutter.

Kara’s hair was splayed out on the pillow, with some strands falling on her face. The sunlight that flittered in through the window hit her face, making her face look like it was surrounded by a golden halo. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply, her heartbeat slow and steady, a small smile on her lips.

She was beautiful.

Lena stared at her, until the feeling of being a stalker creped her out, forcing her to tear her eyes off her, and shaking Kara awake.

“Kara,” She said softly, gently shaking her shoulders.

Kara groaned and snuggled in closer, burying her head into her breast and mumbling an incoherent,” No,”

Lena giggled, and ran her hands threw Kara’s soft golden hair, ruffling the baby hairs at the nape of her neck. Kara purred and snuggled even closer to Lena, her face squished between the valley of Lena’s breasts. She wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist, and tangled their legs together.       

Lena chuckled, who would have guessed, the hero of National City is actually a cuddler. Instead of bothering in waking Kara up, she chose to lay in content next to Kara, ruffling her baby hairs.

 

*****

 

When Kara woke up, she found herself snuggled into a really, really warm pillow. Sighing, she buried herself even deeper into the pile pillows. Wait, pillows? Groaning, she lifted her head.

Lena smiled down at her,” Hi,” She said, laughing. Her laughter sounded like small bells tinkling together,” I hope you had a good night’s sleep,”

Kara nodded her head, a smile slowly forming on her face,” The best,” She said, as she snuggled back into Lena’s chest.

Lena chuckled while shaking her head,” Come on Supergirl, National City needs their hero,” She said, as she slowly untangled herself from Kara and walked to the kitchen.

Kara stayed in bed, cuddling with Lena’s pillow instead, when a sweet smelling aroma wafted into Lena’s room.

Kara’s eyes widened. Jumping to her feet, she superspeed to the kitchen, “Bacon!” She shouted as she plopped on to the bar stool.

Lena turned and faced Kara, “So, is food the only thing that could get you to wake up?” She asked, teasingly.

“No,” Kara said,” It’s just that you are really comfortable sleeping on,” Her eyes widened, and she slapped her hand to her mouth.

Lena raised her eyebrows, “I’m going to take that as a compliment,” She said, as she turned around to scoop the bacon on to a plate. Bending over, she opened one of the drawers to take some cutlery, which just so happens to let Kara have a great view of her ass.

Kara’s mouth went dry as she stared at the round ass whose shorts could barely cover it, thoughts instantly dropping to the sin bin.

When Lena turned around, she whipped her head to stare at the wall, face flushed from her own dirty thoughts.

Lena smirked, and sauntered over towards Kara, swaying her hips. Kara’s eyes widened, her pupils dilating. She watched as Lena smirked at her and waltzed towards her room.

As she was eating her breakfast, Lena walked out in a sheath dress with her Supergirl suit in hand. In her other hand, was her Supergirl phone, made by none other than her best friend, Winn Scott Jr, a.k.a the main hacker of the DEO, which was ringing non-stop.

“Kara,” Lena said, looking at her phone screen,” Someone called Alex Danvers is calling,”

Kara chocked on her breakfast. Shit, she forgot to tell Alex where she was last night.

Superspeeding towards Lena, she took her phone and pressed the call button.

“Alex, I can explain” She said, cringing as she waited for the impending shouting she would receive from her adopted sister.

But there was no shouting,” Supergirl, Alex said, sounding breathless,” East Main street, now,” With that, the call ended.

Kara looked up in surprise,” Lena, I need my-“

“Here,” Lena said, handing her suit to Kara. As Kara changed out of her borrowed sweats, Lena asked timidly, the hope clear in her voice even as she tries to hide it,” Will you be coming tonight?”

Kara walked towards the balcony door and opened it, stepping outside, she turned and said,” It’s a date,” And with that, she flew into the sky.

While mentally berating herself for letting those three words slip.

 

*****

 

Lena sat at her office staring at her computer.

She graduated from MIT, became one of the youngest CEO on Earth, and is well known for her ruthlessness and concentration when working.

But her ruthlessness and concentration were thrown out of the window because of three words.

Three fucking words.

“It’s a date,”

Ok, maybe she is over thinking things.

This doesn’t mean anything; Kara probably said it because she was just pulling her leg.

Yes, that was it.

Nothing else.

 _But you wish it is._ A voice in her head said.

She dropped her face onto her desk and groaned.

This is bullshit.

 

*****

 

Kara flew to East Main Street, only to be welcomed by a car flying straight to her face.

“Holy shit-“Catching the car in mid air, she put the car down on the road, seriously, what is it with him and throwing cars?

Before she could ask him, Cyborg Superman had already flown away.

Sighing, she surveyed the area, and watched as Alex and her group of DEO agents rushed out from the alleyway across the street from her.

Alex stopped by the car and looked at Kara,” Great job, Supergirl,” She praised, “Meet me back at the DEO,”

Kara nodded, grimacing; oh she is in big trouble.

 

*****

 

Kara stood in the training room, located in the DEO building.

She was pacing around the room, when the door suddenly banged opened, and Alex storms in.

Before Kara could say anything, Alex shouted,” Where the fuck where you last night?”

Kara sighed,” IwaswithLenaLuthor,”

“What was that?”

“Emm…”

“Kara, you better tell me the truth, or I swear to god I’m telling mom the time you-“

“FINE!” Kara shouted,” I was with Lena Luthor,”

Alex froze and stared at her,” What did you do?” She asked, fearing the answer.

Kara shrugged,” Nothing much, we just cuddled for a bit and she cooked me breakfast-“

“Kara, need I remind you who was the one who tortured you to near death? “Alex said, her voice rising.

“Lillian Luthor,”

“Exactly, this is why you should watch out around her, instead of cuddling with the daughter of the enemy!” Alex said in an exasperated tone.

Kara shook her head,” I’m done listening to this,” Turning around, she walked out of the training room.

“Where are you going?” Alex shouted after her.

“I’m going to cuddle with my new best friend,” She shouted, before breaking into a run and jumping into the sky, jetting off towards Lena’s penthouse.

 

*****

 

Lena sat on her bed tapping away on her tablet, when she heard a knock coming from the living room.

Throwing on her bathrobe, she walked to the balcony door and opened it, stepping to aside to let Kara in.

“Hey,” Kara said softly, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face in her neck,” How was work?” Her warm breath hits her skin, making her shiver.

“It was fine,” She said winding her arms around Kara’s neck and pulling her flush against her body, “The Board people are still wary of me though, they think that because I’m a girl, the company is going to fail,” She untangles herself and turns to walk toward the kitchen,” Are you hungry? I didn’t feel like cooking, so I bought some Chinese takeout with potstickers-“

Her sentence was cut short, when Kara whipped by her with her superspeed, making Lena’s clothes blow loosely around her body due to the burst of wind. Shaking her head, she flew to the kitchen, and watched as Kara sat at the bar stool, eyes wide and her cheeks bulging from too many potstickers, looking like a hamster.

Throwing back her head, Lena let out a laugh, a genuine, happy laugh. She stopped; it has been years since she had felt this happy.

Kara stopped eating and looked at her,” What is it?” She asked. Lena shook her,” Nothing,” She said, shrugging,” It’s been a while since I had felt this happy,”

Kara smiled wistfully,” I know,” She muttered under her breath,” It has been a long time,” Before diving back into her potstickers.

Lena left Kara in the kitchen feasting on her potstickers, and walked into her bedroom, putting her tablet away and readying herself for bed.

When she came out of the bathroom, she was greeted with the sight of Kara asleep on her bed, her suit still on. A small smile on her lips, she took off Kara’s suit for her, and changed her into a pair of sweats. As she pulled the sweatshirt over Kara’s head, she traced the scars on Kara’s back, and gently kissed them when she felt Kara shiver.

As she climbed into bed, Kara wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in, tucking Lena into her chest.

Positioning her head so that her ear was pressed against Kara’s heart, she let the steady thud slowly lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave critical coments


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the smut ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for so long. to make it up to you guys, I wrote the chapter you have all been waiting for. I know that it's really short, and I haven't really checked it, but I wanted to update sooner, so there you go guys, hope you enjoy it.

_“No,” Lena begged, “Please, don’t do this,”_

_The masked lady smiled and shook her head, “Oh my dear sweet child,” The woman rasped, “You will be thanking me one day for this,” The woman took a syringe from the table and injected it into her skin._

_Lena threw her head back and screamed, as the serum slowly took over her body. Her veins felt like they were on fire, making it hard for her to breath._

_The masked woman stood there, a glint in her eyes, as she watched the girl writher and struggle on the lab chair._

_“Lena!”_

_Somebody was shouting at her._

_“Lena!”_

Lena sat up on the bed with a start, breathing heavily, sweat covering her whole body.

Kara sat next to her, a worried frown on her face as she wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her onto her lap, tucking her head into her neck as she let out heart-wrenching sobs.

Kara shuffled on the bed so that she was sitting cross-legged, and then turned Lena around so that she was straddling her. Stroking her hand through Lena’s hair, she started to softly sing her a song.

_I’m always gonna be_

_A safe place to land_

_Safe place to land_

_The ground beneath your feet_

_Like you never had_

_Like you never had_

_When you at 10,000 feet_

_You got my hand_

_And I’m always gonna be a safe place to land_

_Safe place to land_

Slowly, Lena’s tears subsided, and her body stopped shaking so much.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was Lillian,”

Kara nodded, of course she understood, she was the only one that understands.

Staring into Lena’s watery eyes, Kara was mesmerized by the lush green forest gazing back into her, filled to the brim with…

Love?

No, that can’t be it.

Can it though?

She has never felt safer than she does now.

And she has never had such a huge urge to protect somebody.

As she looked into Lena’s eyes, she knew.

This was it, the thing that she was looking for so long.

When she was on Krypton, her only friends were books. And one of them was about a ancient myth that told of soulmates.

 Lena’s was her soulmate.

Cupping Lena’s jaw with one hand, she tilted her head and kissed her plumps lips.

As cliché as it sounds, it felt like the world was exploding and reforming right before her eyes.

She felt Lena gasp into her mouth.

“I found you,” Lena whimpered, “I found you,”

Kara nodded, tears streaming down her face, “I know,”

When their lips met again, it was salty and desperate.

Kara threw her down on the bed and straddled her thighs, kissing down her lips to her neck. She sucked on the skin, making Lena gasp as pleasure coursed through her body.

Wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist, she flipped them over. Tearing off Kara’s shirt, she kissed down the valley of Kara’s chest to her breast, latching onto her nipple and sucking it into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the rock hard pebble.

Kara gasped, tangling her fingers into Lena’s hair, moaning out her pleasure. Lena slid her hands down into Kara’s sweats, slipping it in and…

Wait.

What the-

Lena sat on the balls of her feet and ripped Kara’s pants off.

Her jaw dropped open.

Kara has a dick.

Kara instantly sat up and pulled her body into a ball, her face red with embarrassment as her eyes filled up with unshed tears.

“Oh my god, Lena, I’m so sorry-“

Lena cut her off with a kiss.

 Kara stared at her, “You aren’t disgusted?" She asked a frown on her face.

Lena shook her head, “No, Kara, I’m not. But… How?”

“When I landed on Earth, the air was a bit toxic for me, and changed my body from a female anatomy, into male. It can only be erect by direct touch,” She said, blushing.

Lena smiled pushed her legs down, taking her cock in her hand. Sure enough, Kara’s dick pulsed in her hands, growing to a full 9 inches.

Lena smirked at Kara’s blissful expression when she pumped her hands up and down her cock, pre-cum accumulating at the head. Getting down on her knees, she enveloped Kara’s cock into her mouth, meeting her hand at the middle as she started a steady rhythm.

Kara clenched her fist into the bed sheets, doing her best not to thrust her hips up into her mouth and just use her for her own pleasure. But that was easier said than done, what with Lena deep throating her. She sat there with her back against the headboard; eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back against the wall, until she couldn’t take it anymore. Reaching down, she pulled Lena up so that she was straddling her things, slipping her hand between Lena’s thighs and squeezed her sex, making Lena squeak.

“Fuck, Lena, you are so fucking wet,” She said, feeling her erection pulse at the feeling of Lena’s slick running down her leg. Spreading her pussy open, Kara slipped in a finger, her thumb circling her clit.

Lena let out a gasp before collapsing onto her, her hands gripping onto her neck, as she rocked her hips back and forth, keeping up with Kara’s rhythm.

Using her superspeed, Kara started to pound her fingers into her, slipping two more fingers into her pussy. Her thumb pressed roughly into Lena’s clit, making Lena bury her head into her shoulders as she bit into her neck, her kryptonian strength leaving a mark on Kara.

Before long, Lena was soaring on cloud nine, pleasure running through her body in waves.

Kara held onto her bed as Lena shook, the aftershocks still running through her body. Once Lena stopped shaking, she positioned her cock at the entrance of Lena’s clinging heat. Looking up at Lena, she asked, “Can I…?”

Lena answered by sinking down onto her cock, moaning brokenly as she took her whole cock in one go, her walls practically sucking her shaft into her. Lena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, as Kara’s cock stretched her, touching places deep inside her.

Kara sat there for a while, letting Lena get used to her size, before she started to move, using her hands to lift Lena up before slamming her back down onto her cock. Lena threw her head back and moaned, Kara’s cock impaling her again and again, stretching her so good.

Gripping Lena’s waist, Kara flipped them over and started to pound into her, her hips slamming her pelvis, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room as she fucked Lena to oblivion.

Lena threw her head back and screamed, her walls fluttering like crazy around Kara’s cock. She let go of the sheets, as Kara got on elbows and started to suck her neck, and clawed at Kara’s back leaving scratch marks all over her back.

Kara groaned, “Fuck Lena, you are so damn tight,” She grunted out, her grip on Lena’s waist hard enough to leave a bruise, as she drilled into her tight wet heat.

Lena couldn’t answer, as she was too busy moaning and groaning, doing her best to hold her orgasms at bay, the mattress squeaking underneath her, her mind fuzzy with pleasure.

“Fuck,” She managed to get out, “Kara, baby, I’m going to-“ She threw her head back and let out a wail, her orgasms taking over her, the waves  pulling her under, making her unconscious.

At the feeling of Lena’s walls fluttering around her non-stop, Kara buried her cock into Lena and came with a roar, her come coating Lena’s walls, their mixed fluids flowing out of her pussy.

Collapsing on top of Lena, she turned them over so that they were lying on their sides, and buried her head into Lena’s chest; the sun slowly breaking out of the city skyline, sending small rays of light into the room, as they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave critical comments or mistakes that I may have made in the story in the comments section below, and hit me up on tumblr if you have questions or ideas for 'Supercorp Smutville' @andreabaileyhc  
> the song that Kara was singing is called 'Safe place to land' by Christian Burghardt, it is an amazing song and you guys should definitely check it out, link should be down below  
> [Click here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvPlRwWowBk)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to hit me up on tumblr @andreabaileyhc  
> oh and by the way, im looking for a beta, cuz im too lazy to reread what i just wrote cuz that is just too boring, so if u r up for the job, feel free to tell me in the comments or tumblr.

**Chapter 4**

*****

 

Lena woke up the next morning feeling sore and satisfied, but when she turned to look at Kara, she wasn’t there.

“Kara?” She called out into the room, frowning. She got up and pulled on her robe, walking towards the living room, turning the TV on.

“… Good morning National City, it is a bright and sunny day today, and Supergirl is already up and going, saving 15 people, I repeat, 15 people, from a building on fire down mid town. We would all like to thank you Supergirl for her work for the city. Now, moving on…”

A sound came from the balcony, making Lena smile as she turns to face Kara walking in from the door. Kara was covered in soot and grime and smelled of smoke, her hair messy and sticking out all over the place.

“What got the hero of National City so messy early in the morning?” Lena said, her voice teasing.

Kara smiled, her eyes twinkling, “I may have flown into a flock of pidgins on the way home,” She said, her cheeks reddening.

Lena laughed and pulled Kara into a kiss, a smile on her face, as she let her robes slid off her shoulders. Breaking the kiss, she looked into Kara’s eyes and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

She watched as Kara’s eyes darkened.

“Well, you are back home now, Supergirl?” She purred into Kara’s ears, “What are you going to do?”

Kara grinned and hoisted Lena up, walking towards the bed.

*****

 

Kara walked into the office the next day, a smile on her face as she passed by Cat’s office, knocking on her door and going in when she saw Cat look up in shock.

Opening the door, she got in and handed Cat her coffee, a habit that stuck with her even though she was no longer Cat’s assistant.

“Here you go Miss Grant, your coffee,” She said, taking the cup out of the coffee holder and placing it on Cat’s desk. When she looked up, Cat was staring at her, a smile on her face.

“Kara Danvers,” Cat said, the tone in her voice something Kara has never heard of before, “Are my eyes deceiving me, or are you glowing?”

“Glowing?”

“Yes, glowing, as in ‘I-just-got-laid-last-night’ glowing,” Cat said, pushing her computer aside and taking the stack of papers on her desk and putting it in front of her, “So tell me, who is the lucky girl?”

Kara shook her head, “Can’t tell,”

Cat huffed, “Keeping secrets from me, Kara Danvers?”

Kara shook her head again, “No, Miss Grant,”

Cat smiled and shook her head, “You had work for me for two years, and never in my whole entire life have I seen you smile as much as you are now. You know what, take the day off and be with your girlfriend,”

Kara’s eyes widen, “Miss Grant, I can’t-“

“Run along, Kara,” Cat said, waving her hands at the door, “Get out of my sights before I make you stay in the office till midnight,”

“Emm, sorry, I’ll get going, em, sorry Miss Grant, I just-“ Kara was out the door before she knew it, zooming towards the lift and jumping in before the door closed.

Cat shook her head, a smile playing on her lips, “Oh Kara, what am I going to do about you?”

Kara rushed out of Cat. Co and ran to a random alleyway, tearing her clothes off and jumped to the sky with her Supergirl suit on, ready to fly to L-Corp, when her Supergirl phone rang. Stopping midflight, she took the phone out of her boot compartment and pressed call.

“Alex? What’s the-?”

“DEO, now,”

The call ended.

Muttering under her breath, she turned and flew towards the DEO as fast as possible.

*****

 

Kara landed on the main floor, and strode towards the big screen at the end of the hall, her cape bellowing, as she shouted, “What’s the matter?”

Alex turned to look at her, her face filled with fear and worry, “Supergirl,” She said, “You should see this,” Turning to Winn, she nodded.

Winn gave her a curt nod in return and turned to the screen, making a swiping motion on his tablet.

The screen changed from the street view to a video.

The background was pitch black for a few seconds, before a white mask appeared on the screen. The white mask started to talk.

“Citizens of National City,” It said, “For years, aliens have taken over our planet, bulling us with their powers. The Supers are the cause of this, fighting their battles here and making us pay for the casualties,” Clips of aliens attack played on the screen, “ We are the antidote to our suffering, we are the scientist who will show them who is the rightful ruler of this world. We are Cadmus, stand with us, and you shall prevail, fight us, and we will end you,” With that, the screen turned black again.

Kara stood there, frozen.

Cadmus.

Cadmus has risen.

Lena.

Lena is in trouble.

“I have to go,” She said, turning and flew out of the window, jetting off towards L-Corp.

*****

 

There was a knock on her door.

Lena frowned.

Jess didn’t warn her of any visitors.

Before she could ask who was behind the door, the door burst open, and a handful of men rushed in.

“What the-?” Lena said, but her voice faltered when she saw someone walk in.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my dear sweet child,” Lillian said, a smile on her face, “I see being a CEO has been good for you,”

Lena stood up from her chair, and sucked in a breath, hovering into the air, she lets out a breath of freezing wind.

The men instantly dropped on the ground, unconscious and groaning.

“My oh my, mother,” Lena said, “I see that you are losing your touch,”

Lillian laughed, “Oh no, I’m not. You see, as hard as you try, I have always been following you. For example, you should really watch how you hire as a personal assistant. It was too easy to get one of my men in here to work for you. Thanks to them, I made quite the discovery. Who knew that my freak of a step-daughter got herself a girlfriend in the end?” Lillian said, smirking.

“No, Kara,” Lena said, her world spinning, “What have you done to her?” She shouted at Lillian.

“Why, nothing, actually,” Lillian said in a bored voice, “You see, the easiest way to make you problems go away, isn’t by killing them. Instead, it’s by taking the thing they care for the most and bending them to your will, the problem will then eventually fall in line. I had nothing on Kara to make her weak; I wasn’t even able to find her. But thanks to you, I now finally have what I need,” She reached into her pockets and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Lena.

No.

“Say goodbye to Supergirl,” Lillian said, smiling, and she pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me, don't worry Lena is fine, i'm not going to pull a Lexa on you.  
> and feel free to leave a critical comment, and check out my other stories: Supercorp smutville  
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/768402


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short filler chapter to help with the story

**Chapter 5**

 

*****

 

Kara tore through the sky at a breakneck speed, her whole body tense with worry.

 _Please be ok_ , _Lena, please._

_Oh no._

She hovered in the air, staring at the wreckage that was once Lena’s office. The balcony was filled with shattered glass, the door burst off its hinges. As she walked towards the office, her eyes widened at the mess. The table was over turned; the chair that Lena once sat on proudly was overturned. The ground was littered with men that lay unconscious.

“…Kara,”

Kara whipped around, and her jaw dropped.

Lena was lying on the ground, a kryptonite bullet lodged into her chest. Blood was pooling around her, her once white blouse soaked in red.

“No,” Kara said, rushing towards Lena, “No, baby, I need you to stay with me, ok? Stay with me,” She ignored the blood and knelt down beside Lena, cradling her head into her lap. “You can’t just leave me, I just found you,”

Lena smiled and coughed, “Shhh,” She said, cupping Kara’s cheeks with her hand. She placed her other hand on top Kara’s. Staring into Kara’s eyes, she opened her mouth.

_I’m always gonna be_

_A safe place to land_

_Safe place to land_

_The ground beneath your feet_

_Like you never had_

_Like you never had_

_When you at 10,000 feet_

_You got my hand_

_And I’m always gonna be a safe place to land_

_Safe place to land_

With that, she let out a breath and passed out, her heart beat giving one last thud, before she became limp in Kara’s arms.

“Lena?” Kara said, her voice cracking, “Lena, wake up baby, you need to wake up. Lena?” She said her voice an octave higher.

Suddenly, the double doors to Lena’s office burst opened, and a group of men stormed in. On their chest were the big words CADMUS.

But Kara ignored them, too focused on Lena to be able to do anything.

Lillian walked in the midst of them, an evil grin on her face as she watched the once proud hero fall on her knees.

“Would you look at that, Supergirl on her knees,” Lillian said.

Kara looked up at her, her face streaked with tears, “What did you do?” She screamed.

Lillian smiled, “The same thing that I’m going to do with you,” She said, as she raised her hand and shook Kara point blank in the chest.

 

*****

 

Kara jolted awake on the sun bed, her body sore in many places, making her drop back onto the bed with a weak groan.

“Kara?” Alex said, her face a mask of concern, “Are you okay?”

Kara groaned, “What happened?” She asked, confused.

Alex swallowed, “When we arrived at L-corp, you were bleeding out on the ground, there was a kryptonite bullet stuck in your chest. The doctors managed to take the bullet out and Superman came just in time to do a blood transfer. If not you would have died…” Alex’s voice broke off, unable to continue.

Kara nodded.

Suddenly-

**Lena.**

“Lena!” She said, bolting up from the bed, “Oh god, no,” She could feel her heart collapsing, her body shaking, as she tore off the IVs and jumped off the sun bed, ignoring the pain that ignited in her chest, for it wasn’t enough to stop the pain that erupted from her heart, the searing, burning, all consuming pain that didn’t seem to stop, because Lena was dead. Lena was gone, and she will never be able to see her again. Never-

Ignoring Alex's cries to stop, she stormed out the med room and towards the balcony on the main floor, jumping into the sky and flying up and up and up with no destination in mind, for Lena was no longer here for her to love, for her to-

Throwing her head back, she lets out an ear-splitting scream, one that screams of heartbreak and sorrow, one that screams of the loss of a dead lover, the loss of someone special and the scream echoed into the night, waking people up from their peaceful slumber to check on their love ones, in fear that they will be next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's short, but i wanted to update as soon as possible, so enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

 

*****

 

Lena woke up to a searing pain, it felt like her insides were on fire, burning her alive.

“STOP!” She screams, withering, but it was useless, for her arms and legs were bound.

She tried using her powers, but to no avail.

Suddenly, she felt something prick into her skin. Slowly, she started to lose conscious, and then the pain stopped completely, as she fell into a deep slumber.

 

*****

 

She could hear the door to her apartment opening.

She groaned inwardly, Alex was coming to check on her again.

The door swung open, and Alex walked in, a cart of potstickers in her hand.

“Potstickers?” She asked her voice soft and unsure.

“Fuck off,” Kara growled.

Alex sighed; she knew that Lena meant a lot to Kara, if the way she cried and screamed when she found out that she lost her was any indication.

Alex was the only one who stood next to Kara when she did the Kryptonite funeral ritual, burning Lena’s most prized possession, which happened to be a painting that she drew of Kara when she was asleep.

Alex held Kara as she sat on the couch, staring blindly into nowhere, her eyes vacant and empty.

This is it.

“Get up,” She said, as she put down the potstickers on Kara’s table and walked over towards Kara, pulling away the cocoon of blankets surrounding her.

Kara jumped a little and gritted her teeth, her eyes glowing, “Fuck off, Alex, or do you need a demonstration?”

“No, I’m not leaving. If you love her so much, get your ass off your chest, and go look for her!”

Kara stared at Alex, feeling guilty for not doing anything earlier. Superspeeding around her apartment, she pulled on her Supersuit and turned to Alex, “Let’s do this,”

 

*

 

Making sure that Alex was hanging on tight, she flew to the DEO as fast as possible. When she landed, they both rushed towards Winn.

“Winn,” Alex said, still a little breathless from having to hang off of her sister so high from the ground, “We need your help,”

Pulling Winn by the arm, they walked towards the locker room. Once they were inside, Kara proceeded to tell him everything, excluding the soulmates part.

When she done, Winn stared at her, “So you are telling me that Kara Danvers managed to get a girlfriend, who so happens to be you cousin’s archenemies’ sister, and also happens to be the CEO of L-Corp, the youngest tech genius in the world, and also happens to be a kryptonian?”

Kara nodded.

“Wow, when you put it like that, I must say that I’m kinda impressed?” Alex said. Not sure whether or not to be proud on Kara scoring a hot girlfriend, or be exasperated over Kara dating her cousin’s archenemies’ sister.

Kara scowled, “Guys, that’s beside the point, we need to find Lena. God knows what experiments they have done on her,”

Winn nodded, “I’m on it Kara, I’ll contact you once I find something,”

“Thanks Winn,”

“No prob,” With that, he walked out of the locker room.

 

*

 

When the Danvers sisters arrive back in Kara’s apartment, Kara changed her clothes while Alex went to pull out some beer and alien alcohol.

“Thanks,” Kara murmured, as Alex handed her her drink. They sat in silence, until Kara spoke.

“When I was on Krypton, there was such a thing as soulmates, my mom showed me a book about it,” Pausing, she took a swing from the bottle, “Lena was my soulmate,”

Alex’s eyebrows rose, “How do you know?”

Kara shrugged,” Because I could feel her on a different level,  I can feel what she is feeling, but right now it’s nothing,” She slumped in her chair, “She could be dead for all I know,”

Alex placed her bottle down and placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders,” Hey, I don’t know Lena, but she isn’t on the Time magazine as the youngest genius for no good reason. You can’t lose hope not. You have to stay strong for her,”

Kara nodded.

“Come on,” Alex said, pulling Kara up while standing,” Let’s get some sleep,’

 

*

 

Kara woke up the next morning to Alex shaking her non-stop,

“Kara, wake up, Winn has a lead on Lena,”

Kara was up in a flash, superspeeding around the house, until she stopped in front of Alex,” Let’s go,”

 

*

 

When they arrived at the DEO, they were whisked away by Winn straight towards the locker room.

“Look, I may have found a signal at a warehouse at some barren waste land that belongs to Cadmus. Problem here is that it was too easy, it only took me a few hours to hack into it. You would have thought that Cadmus would have better firewalls. This has to be a trap,”

“Lillian’s using Lena to bait me, she knew we would find them,” Kara said, frowning,” Either I go there and save Lena, or I get caught and used as a test subject,”

Alex looked at Kara, “Are you going to do it?”

“… She’s worth it,”

Alex nodded,” I’m coming with you,”

“No, it’s dangerous-“

“Kara?”

“….Fine,”

 

*

 

When they arrived at the warehouse, the place was eerily quiet. Flying to the roof, Kara broke the ceiling by using her heat vision. They both climbed down the roof, Alex at the front with a flashlight in hand, Kara constantly checking there six.

When they reached the ground floor of the warehouse, the lights suddenly lit up.

“Why, Supergirl?” Lillian said, walking out of the shadows, her heels clacking on the floor, echoing in the bare room, “What a pleasant surprise,”

“Cut the shit, Lillian,” Kara snarled, “Where the fuck is Lena?”

Lillian laughed and snapped her fingers. A door opened up behind her, and two men walked out, half dragging an unconscious Lena.

“Lena…” Kara breathed out, her heart breaking.

Lena’s clothes were torn, her hair cascading over her face, but still not enough to cover the purple and blue that bloomed like a flower over her face. Her hands were bound with a kryptonite handcuff, and her body was bloody, bruises covering her head to toe.

Lillian laughed, turned, and nodded to the men.

One of them took a knife out and cut the rope, and then they shoved her towards Kara.

Kara caught a limp Lena in her arms, tears threatening to fall from her glassy eyes that were full of pain.

Alex snorted, “What do you want Lillian?”

Lillian laughed, the sound void of any humor, but filled with sick joy, “Oh, I already got what I want,” With that, she jumped into the air and instead of falling back down, she stayed there.

The Danvers sisters’ eyes widened, “No…”

Lillian cackled, “Yes, Supergirl, this is real, this is real,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr @andreabaileyhc


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short update, i know, but right now, i am currently going through a midlife crisis that is affecting me in ways that i could never have imagined, leaving me depressed and everything. Also, now that school has started, the pressure has risen. So i'm sorry for the late and short update, but i'm doing my best to give you what i could, so please bare with me. the updates would probably be less frequent and shorter, and i apologize, but please forgive me.

**Chapter 7**

 

*

 

Staring at the floating figure of Lillian Luthor, the Danvers sisters were at a loss of words.

Lillian smiled and tilted her head, shoting a jet of laser towards them. It would have seared into them, but Kara returned a jet of her own.

Lillian sighed, “Well, it was nice seeing you guys, but I have better places to be and things to do, so if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be,”

With that said, she flew away, leaving Kara on the floor, cradling Lena’s limp form. She was so worried about Lena; she didn’t even bother flying after Lillian.

She stroked Lena’s cheeks, tears falling down her face in streams from seeing her lover in so much pain.

 

*

 

_Lena woke up once again in the dark room, except this time she was on a bed, in a white robe._

_She tried to get up, but the bullet wound in her stomach made her shout out in pain._

_She chuckled; this was just like when she was just a small little kid waiting for the tests to start again._

_Sure enough, Lillian walked into the room._

_“My dear child, you’re awake,”_

_Lena let out a tired laugh, “I’m not your child,”_

_Lillian shrugged, “Fair point,”_

_Lena watched her as she walked around the room, cleaning the knives and checking on the chain hanging from the ceiling, “What do you want?” She sighed._

_Lillian chuckled, “I think you would know that, Lena,”_

_Lena sighed, “My powers,”_

_“Now there’s my smart girl,”_

_“I’m not your girl,”_

_“Of course not, you’re Supergirl’s,”_

“…”

_Lillian shook her head, “You see, after you… left me all alone-“_

_“Probably has something to do with the fact that you’re a bitch-“_

_“As I was saying,” Lillian huffed, “After you left your dear old mother, I took the serum that turned your blood into a different DNA that allowed Kryptonian blood to stay in your bloodstream permanently without killing you. The problem was there wasn’t any kryptonian blood left,”_

_“And now you need my blood,”_

_“That is correct. But do you really think that was the only reason why I took you? No. You are going to be the one to break Supergirl,”_

_“And how are you going to do that?”_

_Lillian smiled, an evil glint in her eyes, “Like this,” She said, snapping her fingers. Two men walked into the room, both holding kryptonite. They hauled her to her feet and pushed her to the middle of the room._

_As one of them moved the lab table away, the other cuffed her hands together with a handcuff laced with kryptonite, and hooked it on the chain on top of her, rendering her useless._

_Lillian walked towards her, the two men towering behind her, “I think it’s time I had some fun with you, my daughter,” She spit the words out, as the men cracked their gloved fists, with kryptonite melted into it._

 

*

 

Kara flew to the DEO with Alex on her back, Lena held in her arms bridal style.

“Supergirl, agent Danvers,” J’onn J’onzz, a.k.a the fake Hank Henshaw, said as they stormed into the main hall of the DEO, “What’s the meaning of this,”

“The meaning,” Kara growled, “Is that Lena is dying, and I need to take her to medic,”

“She is a Luthor-“

“If even I could turn a blind eye on the Luthor name, then you should do it too,”

“… Agent Danvers, go ahead and warn the doctors please,”

 

*

 

Kara sat on the hard plastic chair next to Lena. The monitors next to the bed beeping slowly, as Lena slept soundly.

“Supergirl,” J’onn J’onzz said, walking into the medical room, Alex right behind him, “We need to talk,”

Kara nodded, and reluctantly stood up, glancing one last time at Lena before following Hank into the main room’s round table.

Hank stopped by the table and turned to look at her,” What were you thinking? Bringing a Luthor into the facility-“

“I was the one who was tortured by Lillian Luthor, if even I could overlook that fact, then you should too,” Kara snapped, tired by all the prejudice against the Luthor name.

J’onn shook his head, “If anything happens, it’s on you,” With that, he left.

Hearing the door slam shut, Alex turned to look at Kara, “She’s not going to… you know?”

“Not you too,” Kara groaned.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Alex said, waving her arms in front of her in a ‘calm down’ motion,” I’m just asking,”

Kara’s eyes narrowed, “I’m going to check on Lena,”

 

*

 

_Hot, searing lava._

_She could hear someone screaming._

_Someone was calling her name._

_“Lena!”_

_She recognizes that voice._

_Kara._

_But why does she sound so desperate?_

_“Lena, baby, stay with me, ok? Stay with me!”_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_“Fight, Lena, you have to fight,”_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_And then…_

_“LENA!”_

 

*

 

Hollow.

That was how Kara was when she walked into her office.

“You called for me, Miss Grant?”

Cat sat at her seat, typing in her computer, “Yes, you see-“Looking up, her voice faltered seeing Kara,” Jesus, Kara, are you ok?”

Kara’s face was pale, her eyes, blue eyes that were once vibrant and full of life ever since she found her mystery girl, were now, murky and hollow. Her shoulders where hunched, and her clothes were askew.

“I’m fine, Miss Grant, Thanks for asking,” Kara said, smiling a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Well, you see,” Cat said, swallowing a gulp down her throat from the dead look on Kara’s face,” There has been a rumor that the CEO of L-Corp has been missing, I’ll like you to look into that-“

“She’s dead,”

“… I’m sorry, what?”

“She’s dead,” Kara said, her voice cracking,” She’s dead,”

With that, she left the room.

Cat sat in her office, dumbfounded,” Oh, Kara, what am I going to do with you?”


	8. Author's note

so i looked at the story again and thought, wow, that is really short.

now, usually, my updates are 9 days for every stories, but tbh, it's kinda short and i cant really get on with the story with only one thousand words each chapter, there should be more then that.

which is why i decided to make the wait longer, every 2 weeks, on.... probably Saturday.

chapter 9 is probably going to come up around this week, but i'm not sure, cuz i'm kinda stuck...

so sorry for the wait, but please bare with me.


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is it, the last chapter. i know that some of you are probably gonna think that the story is incomplete, and yes, i agree, the ending is kinda rushed, but you have to understand that i have lost my muse for this story, GP Kara just isn't as easy to write as it was before, but i didn't want the story to be left in chapter 8, which is why i'm posting the last chapter today.

**Chapter 9**

 

*

 

Kara stood next to the containment chamber that Lena’s lifeless body laid on.

She was numb.

As numb as Lena’s body that didn’t move, not even for air.

Alex walked into the medical room, stopping by the door, not sure whether or not should she say anything.

Steeling herself for the worst, she walked into the room and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder, “Kara-“

“I’m doing it,”

“…You aren’t serious,”

“…”

“Just think it through, Kara, think it through,”

 

*

_Kara stared blankly at the city beneath her, her cape fluttering from the gentle breeze that ruffled her hair, making her face visible from the cascading blonde curls. Her eyes were dead, aimlessly watching the bustling city that was somehow still so full of life after Lena’s death._

_As she was about to go home, her Supergirl phone rang, “Supergirl,” Alex said over the phone,” DEO, now, it’s about Lena,”_

_When she landed back at the DEO, she was pushed towards the big screen by Alex. When Winn saw her, he pressed a button on his tablet and the screen it up with the white Cadmus mask._

_“Dear Supergirl,” The mask said, “Why don’t we make a deal, surrender yourself to us, and we’ll give you the cure that will save Lena,”_

_With that, the screen once again turned black._

 

*

 

Kara shook her head, she needed to concentrate.

Looking up, she tried to pay attention to what Cat was saying, but instead, she saw Cat looking at her weirdly.

“Miss Grant,” She said, frowning,” Is something wrong?”

Miss Grant pursed her lips. “Look, Kara, I’m worried about you. Ever since Lena Luthor’s death, you have been getting worse and worse, have you ever considered therapy?”

Kara sighed, “I appreciate the concern, Miss Grant, and I’ll look for a therapist,”

Cat nodded, “Take the day off, Kara, I worry for you, you should get some rest, seeing as you look like the grim reaper is knocking on your door,”

“Thank you, Miss Grant,” Turning around, she walked out of the office and took her bag from her cubicle, waving a good-bye towards James before heading towards the lift.

When she got to the lobby, she slipped out of the backdoor into the alleyway. Changing into her Supergirl suit, she jumped into the air and took a deep breath of the clear morning air.

She was torn. Torn between saving Lena, or saving the city.

Head vs. Heart.

What should she do?

_Well…_

_Why don’t I choose option C?_

 

*

 

“No,”

“Yes,”

“No, Supergirl, that is a suicide mission-“

“I don’t need you, J’onn, either you come with me or I’m doing it myself,”

“… Fine,”

 

*

 

Hovering in the air of Cat.co, Supergirl pulled out her phone and called Lillian.

“Lillian,”

“Supergirl,”

“…I’ll do it,”

She could just see Lillian smirking on the other line,” Very well, Supergirl, meet me at Cadmus’ base, I’m sure you know the way,”

 

*

 

Lillian watched as Supergirl knelt at her feet, her face a mask of anger and pure hatred.

“Well,” She said, smirking,” You must really love my daughter, Supergirl. To think that freak found love is just laughable,”

Supergirl just frowned, but didn’t say anything.

Lillian shook her head,” Why Supergirl, I thought that you would be fighting to correct me for calling my daughter a freak,”

“Look, Lillian, let’s just get this over with. I surrender, and you give me the cure for Lena,”

Lillian sighed,” You are no fun,” Snapping her fingers, the man behind her pulled up a small crate. Handing over the crate, she then took a syringe, and stabbed it into Supergirl’s outstretch arm.

Supergirl screamed and fell to the floor, her body glowing green.

Lillian smirked, “When I meant surrender, Supergirl, I meant die. The serum injected into your blood is going to render you useless, and before you know it, you will only be a human,” She threw her head back and laughed, “How does it feel, Supergirl, to know that you have became a mere mortal to save my disappointment of a daughter-“

“NOW !” A voice shouted out of nowhere.

All of a sudden, there were agents dropping down from the skywalk. They stormed the warehouse and held up their shields, kryptonite bullets loaded into their guns.

Lillian watched in horror, as Supergirl got up from the ground, her body glowing red, until a green alien stood in her place,” I must say, for a Luthor, you are easily fooled,” J’onn J’onzz said drily.

Right above Lillian, a net fell on top of her, the kryptonite glowing bright green, rendering her useless.

 

*

_Voices._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Someone was saying her name._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_“Lena, Lena, baby, please wake up,”_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_“Stay with me, I can’t lose you again,”_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_“Lena? Lena!”_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Oh god, the fire, it was burning her up from the insides._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_“Lena! You are going to be fine, just stay strong…..”_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Stay strong….._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Stay strong…._

 

*

 

She opened her eyes to the fluorescent lights and a distant beeping.

“What the,” She muttered, trying to get a clear look of her surroundings.

What she saw made her heart flutter.

Kara was sitting in a chair next to her bed, her head resting against her arms as her hair spilled onto the mattress. Her eyes were closed, but the worry lines were evident on her face even in her sleep.

“Kara…” She breathed.

Kara jumped up from her slumber, “What- what-“She looked down at Lena,” Lena,” She said, her voice full of disbelief.

Lena smiled, “Hey,”

“Oh my god, Lena,” Kara sobbed, tears streaming down her face, “I thought I lost you- I thought that – that-“

“Shhhhh,” Lena said, bring up her hand to caress Kara’s cheeks, “I’m here, I’m here,”

“I can’t lose you, Lena, I can’t lose you again- I don’t know who to live without you, I-“ Kara sobbed even harder, her voice cracking, “ _I love you,”_

Lena nodded, her eyes starting to water, “I know, love, I love you too,” Shifting over, she pulled a broken Kara onto the medical bed that barely had enough space for them, and buried Kara’s head into her neck. As they lay on bed, Kara’s sobs wracking her body, Lena hummed a lullaby that she learnt as a kid when Lex was still good.

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You’ll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Just close your eyes,_

_You and I will be_

_Safe and sound._

 

*

 

Alex stood at the room across the med bay, watching Kara sink into Lena’s embrace like it was her lifeline. She watched as Lena rocked Kara’s broken form back and forth, watched as Kara cupped Lena’s cheek, pulling her into a passionate kiss that was mixed with tears.

Kara was right.

They really were soulmates.

 

*

 

“Lena, I don’t think that this is such a good idea-“

“Kara, if I don’t train, I won’t be able to defend myself next time,”

“…Fine,”

*

Lena let a puff of breath before collapsing onto the training mats. They were currently in L-Corp. gym, and Alex Danvers was teaching her self-defense.

“You know, when it came to sister-in-law bonding, I was not expecting this,” Alex said, standing over Lena, a smile on her face.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting Kara to send you to train me,” Lena huffed back, “And she is my girlfriend, not wife,”

“Please, at the rate you guys are going, you would be married by next month. I should pull my dress back out to try,”

“You own a dress?”

“…No. But to answer you earlier question, Kara couldn’t stand the idea of fighting with you, so she sent me instead,”

“Please, I am just as strong as her,”

“Well, it’s Kara we’re talking about,”

“Yeah, you are right. Speaking of Kara, she wanted me to ask you are you free for dinner this Wednesday, she wants to have a game night,”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be free,”

*

“Lena, babe, can you please go get the door?”

“Yeah, sure,” Lena got up from the couch and walked to the door, opening it to revel Alex holding a bottle of whiskey.

“Didn’t want to show up empty handed, so thought I might just as well bring a bottle of really expensive whiskey,” Alex said, stepping into the threshold and giving Lena a hug.

“Well, can’t turn down a good bottle of whiskey, now can we,” Lena said, returning the hug, “it’s nice to see you,”

“Likewise. Scott and Olsen called, said they should be here soon,”

“Right on time, the pizza is in the oven,”

 

*

 

“Oh, don’t forget the time when Kara thought of using her powers to empress the school cheerleader; she used her super strength to rip the locker door off its hinges. Instead of impressing the cheerleader, she ended up being suspended,” Alex said, taking a swing of whiskey from the glass,”

Lena laughed and turned to give a kiss on Kara’s cheeks,” You are so damn cute,”

Winn shook his head, “I still can’t believe that you, Kara Danvers, managed to have enough game to score none other than Lena Luthor, the tech genius herself,”

“Who said I have no game? I have tons,”

“Oh, please, do you need me to remind you of the last time-“

“Don’t,”

 

*

 

Kara shut the door with a sigh, as much as she loved her friends and sister, they were sometimes too much.

Locking the door, she walked into their room, her mind wandering about what to do tomorrow…

“Kara,” Lena purred from the spot on the bed.

“Hey babe, what…” Kara felt her mouth go dry from the sight before her.

Lena was laying on the bed, wearing a really reveling night robe that was not only reveling, but also see-through.

Kara could feel her cock grow hard.

Lena was such a tease.

“See something you like babe?” Lena said, smirking.

Smiling, Kara shed her clothes and sauntered over to the bed. Climbing up on all fours, looking at Lena like she was prey, Lena could feel her underwear being drenched.

“I think you are wearing a little too much clothes,” Kara said, ripping off Lena’s robe and underwear, before landing a passionate kiss on her lips. Flipping them over, Kara positioned her member to Lena’s warm, welcoming entrance

Putting her hands on Kara’s chest, Lena slowly sank down onto her shaft, moaning out loud at the way Kara stretched her. Placing her hands on Lena’s hips, Kara planted her feet on the bed and started to thrust into her tight cunt.

“Fuck, Kara, babe, you feel so good inside me,” Lena purred in Kara’s ears, making her shudder. Growling, Kara planted her legs on the bed and started to pound into Lena.

“Oh god, right there, don’t stop, yes, baby, you’re so big,” Lena let out a filthy moan,” Make me your bitch, Kara,”

Kara’s eyes widened. Well, there goes her self control.

Gripping onto Lena’s hips, she flipped them over again and placed Lena’s legs over her shoulders, reaching under her to rub Lena’s clit while thrusting into her in swift hard strokes.

“Fuck,” Lena dug her nails into Kara’s shoulder, making Kara go even faster,” God, baby, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, just like that, mmm, just like that-“ Throwing her head back, she lets out a scream, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist as her body grew taunt in Kara’s arms.

Grunting, Kara hammered into Lena even faster, before they both reached their climax, flying off the edge together as the waves threatened to push them under.

Collapsing onto the bed, Kara pulled Lena into her arms and smiled, “I love you,” She whispered, thinking that Lena was asleep.

But as she was about to drift into unconsciousness, she heard a faint, “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave critical comments or tell me where I may have typed wrong


End file.
